villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
King Candy
King Candy, or else known as Turbo, is the primary antagonist of the 2012 CGI fim, Wreck-it-Ralph. A powerfull program, lusted for power and fame, and also a manipulative trickster, who hides away his actions and represent himself as the hero in his respective video game, or any video game he would choose. In some of the fanfiction villains tournaments, especially in Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains War and in Pokemon Heroes vs. Villains War, he is portrayed as a human being, rather than a malevolent program itself. He is a major player in the villains tournaments. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Pitch Black's Henchman King Candy is featured as one of the top council members of Pitch Black. When King Candy returns to his castle, after a short meeting at Castle Oblivion, he gets a visit from the ruthless Hopper. The grasshopper them makes a offer to the king; take their rightful place and start their own faction. King Candy reluctantly agrees, since Pitch's paranoia almost drive him fearfull. Taking Out The Weakest Link To test out their strenght, King Candy and Hopper set off to Duloc, in order to kill the weakest member, amongst Pitch's council, Lord Farquaad. After Hopper unleashes a horde of Cy-Bug robots into the land, Farquaard calls upon the guards to destroy them, only to be defeated by the Cy-Bugs' technology weapons. When Farquaad attempts to face off the villains, he gets devoured by one of the Cy-Bug's robots. King Candy and Hopper then seize control of Duloc. The Battle at Sugar Rush Later on, Pitch's forces, led by Prince Charming and Prince Hans, attack Sugar Rush, hoping to take out the rebellions. During the fight, King Candy encounters another fearsome and powerfull monster, the Other Mother. King Candy then unviels a secret. Over the course of his research, upon the Cy-Bugs, he gets influenced by the robots' abilities, eventually becoming a complete monster, made out of the Cy-Bugs' technology. When the Other Mother assumes her real form, King Candy transforms into a massive Cy-Bug hybrid, in a class of monsters. He is quick enough to take out the Other Mother's button eyes, before she could even attack. King Candy then pushes the Beldam from a cliff to her own made spiderweb, knocking her out, much to his pleasure. But for King Candy, his end is approaching. Before the Battle, Sour Bill locked the newly arrived Hades, into the Fungeon, a combination pun, between fun and dungeon. Eventually, Hades breaks himself free from the Fungeon and start rampaging around the land. He unleashes his fury, by summoning a massive pillar of fire, that draws the Cy-Bugs into it, incinerating them alive. King Candy does not escape his fate, due to his current nature as a Cy-Bug hybrid. He tries many times to break himself free from the Cy-Bugs' instincts, not before he would share the same fate with the other robots. Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains - Part Three Category:Disney Villains Category:CGI Villains Category:Disney Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Queen Victoria and King Candy Alliance in Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:King Candy Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Pitch Dark's in Allaince Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Hopper's Alliance Category:Vs Hades Category:Characters Category:Movie Villains Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Villains who can fly Category:Inhabitants of Hell Category:Deceased Characters Category:Vs Lord Farquaad Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Bowser Jr's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament